Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Battle of Sector 356/Prologue
The research vessel USS Billings is fleeing from an Alliance mothership as it's shields are being pummled by the weapon blots from the mothership and disabled it, on board the ship security guards are at the port airlock armed with phaser rifles and particle rifles as they await the arrival of the Alliance soldiers as the doors blew and a fire fight starts as the soldiers are being cut down by different weapon blots then Lex appears with the red lightsaber blades and he starts blocking the weapon blots and slashing the security guards down and then the researchers as well then they stormed the bridge and killed the entire bridge crew as Lex sees the distress call beacon bleeping as he smiles and then he stabs it as it erupts in a shower of sparks as he leaves the ship. In orbit around MR-117 Starbase Atlantis is sitting proudly being guarded by the USS Elizabeth Weir, on deck 23 Typhuss is walking to ops as he looks at Sam as she and Chuck are at the console. We lost contact with the USS Billings General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Something is wrong, they were attacked that's why we lost contact with them says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. General Carter looks at him. I'm dispatching the Valiant to their last known position General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees. I agree I'm also sending Captain Hernandez and the Columbia to go as well says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. In the sector the USS Valiant approaches the drifting ship. On the main bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the main viewer as Ensign Devon gives him the report on the ship. Their main power grid is out they've got no life support and I'm not picking up any bio-signs, but I am picking up another starship entering the sector it's the USS Columbia we're being hailed Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console then at Colonel Tyson. Will rolls his eyes. On screen Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Nice to meet you Colonel Tyson your uncles and father has told me a lot about you and read your file, we got here about a few minutes ago so far no sign of what attacked the Billings Captain Hernandez says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. I'm dispatching an away team to prep her for tow back to Starbase Atlantis for a more detailed scan Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Erika nods and the hail cuts off. Show off with that Sovereign class ship Will says as he goes back to the chair. Jack looks at him. Will your uncle has one as well and he doesn't show off a lot Commander Keller says as he looks at Will. He nods. Both ships approach Starbase Atlantis as the starbase's tractors pulled the damaged ship into the main hatch and to a docking tube, Typhuss and a security team enters the ship along with a security team that was already aboard the ship from the Valiant as Lieutenant Sinclair sees Admiral Kira. Admiral we just did a complete sweep for survivors there's none Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at the Admiral. McKay runs a tricorder on the bulkheads. Hmm, this is an odd reading Rodney says as he looks at his tricorder. Typhuss walks over to him. What is it Rodney says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at Typhuss. That's just it Typhuss I've done a scan of this scorch mark and the tricorder can't make heads or tails of it Rodney says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the scorch mark. Typhuss gets out his lightsaber and turns it on it emits a green plasma blade. You mean something like this says Typhuss as he shows Rodney the lightsaber blade. Rodney scans the saber and then the scorch mark and it shows the match is 100%. It's a match how the hell did it get on the bulkhead Rodney says as he looks at Typhuss and Colonel Tyson. Then both Will and Typhuss know who it was. You thinking who I'm thinking Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss nods. Lex, the blade that put it there came from Lex's lightsaber says Typhuss as he looks at Will then at Rodney then turns off the lightsaber. Will looks at the mark. It's a message he's not a happy camper after what happened during the last encounter Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Will. Lex is up to something whatever it is its not good says Typhuss as he looks at Will.